After A Woman's Cycle
by TCRLN
Summary: Of short-tempers, mood swings and cravings. What's the last stage to this cycle? KenSaku.


**UPDATE!** : You must be wondering why ARnC's fic is in my acc, (or maybe not and you just stumbled upon it now without knowing I originally made it in my other acc) But there's a problem going on with my email that I used in that account, so just to be safe, I'm transferring all of my works from there to here. I hope it doesn't change anything.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **KenSaku (Kenma/Sakura)**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was probably two in the morning when Kenma was startled awake by a loud groan.

He cracked open an eye to look at the source of the sound in question; his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. Said female was lying on her back, arms and legs sprawled on her side of the bed, on top of the sheets. He was lying on his side, facing her. He closed his eyes when the pinkette didn't make anymore noise.

..And promptly opened them again when he heard her sigh.

"What is it?" He mumbled after a few moments of silence, his voice indicating that he was still half-asleep. He had his eyes closed this time, his head was the only part of him that was visible since he was wrapped up in the bed sheets he shared with the female.

The female seemed startled since he heard the bed creak, meaning she jumped a bit at his voice. She turned to him. "I'm craving." She quietly complained.

Kenma sighed. Cravings. Again.

The female continued. "I want nutella-dipped strawberries."

Kenma remained silent as he listened to her. She craved for the most outrageous things he has ever heard, and this has been going on for about four days, this being the fifth. Apparently, when he asked her why she suddenly began to, as she says, crave for stuff, she told him it's a girl thing. He didn't say anything back, although confused as to how it related to females, he didn't bother voicing his thoughts since with the sudden requests or cravings, along came her temper. She was easily angered nowadays and it confused him endlessly. Yes, his girlfriend was short-tempered, but she wasn't usually this mad at practically everything.

Then came her mood swings. Kenma remembered the time from a few days ago when they were at the gym for practice. That was the first time his team met the pinkette. They were surprised that he had been dating without their knowledge and only told them then. Kuroo didn't seem to be as surprised as the rest of the team, probably because he has seen him when he was texting with her, and read over his shoulder.

Her mood swings came to play during their practice. She was in a huddle with his team, giggling as they told her stories of when Kenma did this and that, then the next moment she was crying. The team panicked, shooting looks of alarm at Kenma. Kenma walked over to them and pulled Sakura out of the gym, with the team sending him looks of relief when he did, seeing as they didn't know how to handle a crying female.

He asked her what was wrong, but instead of receiving a reply, she was suddenly angry at him for no reason at all. She glared at him and proceeded to stalk away to who knows where. Deciding to leave her be, knowing she could handle herself, he went back to the gym. His team asked him if the female was usually like that, and he replied with a negative, saying he was also as confused as them as to why she reacted like that.

When he came home that day, he saw the pinkette sitting on his bed, her arms crossed on her chest as she glared at him. When he asked her why she was like that, she broke down and threw herself at him, wailing "LIFE IS SO UNFAIR WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE US THAT HAS TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT." Then proceeded to glare at him, her eyes still glistening with tears.

He was at a loss as to what to do. So, her gathered her up in his arms, went to his bed, plopped both of them down, and proceeded to cuddle her. The pinkette was still sniffling but remained calm throughout the whole night. But then the cravings started and she always woke him up in the middle of the night, forcing him to get her what she wanted.

"Kenma, are you listening to me?" His pink-haired partner asked, looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Kenma shrugged.

The pinkette began to tear up, alarming him when he saw her eyes glisten with tears. "You don't love me anymore."

Kenma inwardly began freaking out.

Then the next thing he knew, she turned away from him, harrumphing. "Hmph! Nevermind!"

Kenma sighed, exasperated, pulling up the covers up to his head.

The pinkette didn't make anymore sounds, and assuming that she finally got tired after her little scene, he began to doze off.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It felt like minutes when he was once again startled awake by the sounds of sniffling.

He slowly began to pull down the covers down to his shoulders, looking at the pinkette who had her back to him. He can see the slight shaking of her shoulders, the sniffling sounds coming from her.

He slowly moved towards her, closing the gap between then as he wrapped an arm around the pinkette's waist, burrowing his head on her pink tresses. He heard her gasp softly in surprise, then felt her slowly relax in his embrace. The female squirmed under his arm, before slowly removing his arm from his waist. He looked at her curiously as she turned to him. Her eyes were a bit red from her crying, and there were tear marks down her cheeks. She took his arm, wrapping it around her waist. She put her arms around his waist and proceeded to place her head on his chest. He looked down on the dozing pinkette, a slight smile on his face. He placed his chin on top of her head, his other arm under his head, and proceeded to go back to sleep, content with their position.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was once again disturbed from his slumber by the loss of warmth and the slight shift on the bed. This time, he was fully awake. He still had his eyes closed as he felt the bed dip and he began to sense something amiss when the bed lost the usual weight of the other occupant.

He opened his eyes, and when he didn't see the pink hair that indicated the other person, he began to look around. Turning to lie on his back, he was about to sit up when he saw the person he was looking for on his other side, surprising him slightly. The pinkette looked like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, for once looking like her usual self since her unusual days started. But he noticed something different about her.

Was it the fact that she was wearing something different from what she wore the night before, or was it the fact that her emerald eyes darkened to something akin to jade? He didn't have much time to contemplate as the pinkette slowly advanced to him.

She was straddling him. He didn't know how it happened but the next thing he knew there was a sudden weight on his stomach and his pink-haired partner was on top of him, legs on the sides of his waist, and her hands were on his chest, her arms holding her up.

Ah, yes. Now he knew what the difference was. Her eyes. They glinted with desire.

First was temper, then came mood swings, then came cravings. And this?

"Kenma, do you know what happens when a woman's monthly cycle ends?" The pinkette asked, looking at him with a smirk, eyes glinting with something he couldn't place. She lowered her face until it was inches to his, and with how oversized her shirt was-being one of his- he was sure that if he looked down, he would have a clear view of what was hidden underneath.

Kenma was a bit flustered with their position, but remained calm as he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"To put it shortly, I'm craving _you_."

And with that, with no warning whatsoever, the pinkette lowered her lips to his.

Kenma couldn't help but note that he liked this stage of her cycle the most.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It's like, 2AM here. Anyways, hope you guys liked this. LoveLots.


End file.
